


They dont love you like I love you

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Five - Freeform, Young Love, Young Vanya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanya has a rough night with terrible thoughts and a meltdown, she goes to FIve for some help little did she know she would be in for a movie night and some cuddles
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	They dont love you like I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on My tumblr @Kliego-KIsses 
> 
> Im a sucker for Fiveya and got a prompt "Movie Night/Sleeping(Cuddling) Together" and I wrote this ...I wrote this whilst in college during my lunchbreak ....the shit i do with my free time ..anyways

Vanya whimpered as she wiped her tears away another lonely night thanks to the degrading words flooding her mind, Reginald never made her feel happy nor did she feel loved she felt alone and isolated constantly wanting to be around her brothers and sister , but she was tossed aside due to being “ordinary” . her heart raced as she silently screamed choking on another sob , she hated this ..she just wanted to run away . 

She hiccuped and picked herself up from the ground her Pyjamas covered in dust from the bedroom floor , walking out of the dark bedroom slowly she caught sight of a light on down the hall. 

Raising a brow her eyes still glossy and red from crying she felt maybe she could go to him for help , sighing her heart now calming as a hopeful smirk formed on her lips she opened the door to see Five sitting cross legged eating a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich watching tv . 

Her smile grew warm as she spoke softly "H-Hey Five" . Vanya sniffled as she peered through the door poking her head in , Five looked up at her he frowned “Vanya ..” he got up quickly pulling her into the room before shutting the door softly “ What’s wrong ?..” he noticed she had been crying and helped her sit down beside him . 

Vanya felt her lip tremble as she was on the verge of tears again , she didn't expect Five to be so helpful but it felt nice ..warm . her breath shook as she tried to speak “ I just ..I just feel so alone Five , you and the others..” she let the tears flow as she cried “ you get to spend time with each other whilst I’m alone in my room or doing mindless tasks for Dad ..I just “ she paused catching her breath, “ I just want to spend time with you”. 

Five grabbed some tissues from a box closeby and wiped her tears away before turning her to face him “ hey ..you’re here with me now okay?,dont let dad dictate how you spend your free time or who you spend it with , I’m here Vanya …” he paused pulling her into a hug whispering softly “ I’m always here for you “.

Pulling back from the hug he handed her the Peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich “ here,You can have the rest it was a late night snack anyways , I figure it would cheer you up “ he smiled warmly his eyes meeting hers as a dust of blush showed on his cheeks . 

Vanya sniffled with a smile her heart racing once again but not out of fear or anger but fondness ..admiration perhaps adoration? “ T-Thanks Five …” she said said quietly taking a bite out of the sandwich raising a brow at how much there was left ,she handed it to Five with a genuine smile her eyes seeming less puffy and red by the minute. 

“You sure you don't want anymore?,I don't wanna take your food” she offered , Five shook his head “ nah , Vanya ..Eat up the marshmallows will give you some sugar and peanuts have protein so it'll help with any fatigue from crying “. 

“Oh” Vanya simply said before eating the rest of it , Five watched her with a smile it was nice spending time with her alone, but he couldn't shake this feeling that's been on his mind for a while now .  
“Vanya?” Five asked catching the girls attention ,she was wiping away the sticky residue from her lips as she looked up at him . “yeah?” she replied her heart racing as she moved closer to him slowly. 

FIve almost sputtered “D-Do You maybe wanna sleep with me tonight ?, I mean you did say you wanted to spend more time with me and I'd hate for you to be alone after Crying and feeling terrible..and isolat-” Vanya shushed him with a kiss. 

Eyes widening Five was taken aback for a moment before kissing back softly breaking the kiss with a shaky sigh “ V-Vanya “ his eyes in a somewhat haze from the kiss , raising a brow in confusion. 

Vanya blushed darkly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear “Sorry I just ..I..” she couldn't really explain she felt the same there wasn't much to it , she knew that deep down Five cared for her and He had proven it to her with Tonight's actions.

“I really Like you Five ,and yes I’d like to sleep with you tonight ..” she finally managed to say with a warm smile reaching for the boys hand. Five held Vanya's hand smiling warmly his face softening with pure adoration “ I really like you too Vanya ..Cmon lets get to bed “. 

The pair jumped into bed with a quiet giggle covering themselves with blankets Five had his arms wrapped around Vanya pulling her close the two spooning comfortably as they watched the movie on TV , Vanya was soon fast asleep in his arms .

Five smiled warmly at the sight before turning the tv off as well as the bedside lap he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered “ sweet dreams Vanya , I love you..”. 

Vanya replied sleepily “love you..too”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic , If you have any suggestions for future fics feel free to leave a comment and if you enjoyed it feel free to leave a comment as well or a kudos , your support is greatly appreciated


End file.
